This invention relates generally to kites, and more particularly concerns kites ranging from approximately four to approximately sixty feet or more in width.
Improved kites in the range of up to sixty feet in width were disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,059 which is herein incorporated by reference. Those kites, beginning with a width of approximately seven feet or more, fly quite stably under most meteorological conditions. However, kites in the range of approximately four to seven feet in width made according to the same teachings tend to roll to an undesirable degree. Furthermore, even the larger kites ranging from approximately fifteen to sixty feet in width have a tendency to roll, though within far more tolerable limits.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved stable design for kites in the range of approximately four to sixty feet or more in width.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a large kite having the benefits of my earlier kite with reduced roll characteristics.